Sensei
by Kithuz
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, âgé de 16 ans, intégré dans l'équipe 7 qui est composée de Rin et Obito Uchiwa ainsi que de l'homme de ses rêves, Minato Namikaze, leur sensei... Arrivera-t-il à avouer ses sentiments envers son maître ? OS/YAOI/LEMON


Je suis Kakashi Hatake, j'ai seize ans, j'appartiens à l'équipe sept, composée d'Obito Uchiwa, Rin et notre cher sensei, alias le Quatrième Hokage ou Minato Namikaze, l'homme dont je suis amoureux. Et merde ! Je l'ai dit... Tout mais pas ça ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Oubliez ça ! Comment ça non ? S'il vous plait, je me met à genoux pour vous baiser les pieds... Non ? Toujours pas ? Vous voulez savoir quoi ? La suite ? Mais quelle suite !? Je ne suis pas amoureux de mon sensei, arrêtez vos délires ! Bon... Si vous insistez... Mais ne le répétez à personne...

- **Vous êtes reçus !**nous souris notre sensei tout sourire.

On le regarda, interloqué, n'arrivant pas à avaler ses paroles; nous avions pourtant échoué au test ! Je ne comprends pas...

- **Je vous le répète : vous avez réussi le test !** reprit Minato.  
- **Mais... Mais comment ?** demanda Obito, attaché autour d'un tronc.  
- **Vous avez pensé à l'esprit d'équipe, et grâce à ça, vous avez réussi le test !**  
- **Mais... Mais...**souffla l'Uchiwa.

Le Hokage détacha le petit brun de son arbre.

- **Eh bien Kakashi et Rin n'ont pas mangé les bentô tout seul, ils ont partagés avec leur équipier qui ne pouvait plus bougé,** sourie le Namikaze de plus belle. **Rendez-vous demain ici à neuf heures,**et il disparut en un éclair jaune.

Mon coeur se desserra, je baissais la tête, fixant le sol. Rin et Obito partirent devant, je suivait sans broncher.  
Je poussais la porte de ma maison, la lumière était éteinte, chose inhabituel, mon père était toujours là avant moi.

- **Papa ?**appelais-je doucement.

Personne ne me répondit.

- **Papa, tu es là ?**réessayais-je.

J'avançais lentement dans l'obscurité jusqu'à trébucher sur quelque chose. Je me relevais avec difficultés, fatigué par mon entraînement, et me retournais pour voir cette chose sur le sol. Mon coeur rata un battement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement en grand; mon père était là, allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, la peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Son thorax ne s'élevait plus, ne redescendait plus... C'est là que je comprit... J'avais perdu mon père.  
Mes larmes ne sortaient pas, pourtant j'avais terriblement mal à l'intérieur. Je restais planté là, devant le cadavre de Sakumo Hatake, le célèbre Croc Blanc de Konoha, de cette ville qui l'avait tant aimé, puis tant rejeté par la suite. Je serrais les poings. Mes larmes de venaient toujours pas. Suis-je autant sans coeur ? Je comprend maintenant, je suis trop égoïste, c'est pour ça qu'Obito ne s'approche pas de moi...  
Papa... Si tu savais comme j'ai mal, comme je souffre ! Non, je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti, je t'en veux simplement de m'avoir laissé seul. Je n'ai pas d'ami, plus de famille. La majorité des personnes qui m'entourent n'osent pas s'approcher de moi, hormis ce Maito qui me gonfle à vouloir se battre contre moi. J'aime un homme de vingt-deux ans qui a une fiancée, j'ai même entendu dire qu'elle était enceinte de lui et qu'ils étaient sur le point de se marier. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu m'en apprennes un peu plus sur lui, toi qui le connaissait si bien.  
Mes larmes se mirent à rouler doucement le long de mes joues pour mourir sur mon masque. Je fit demi-tour vers la porte d'entrée que j'avais laissé ouverte, et sortit, laissant le corps de mon père là.  
La pluie battait son rythme, le vent ébouriffait un peu plus mes cheveux. Je me dirigeais vers le terrain d'entraînement. Le soleil se couchait derrière les arbres.  
Au terrain, je m'assis sur le sol, appuyant mon dos contre le tronc où Obito était attaché un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je pense... Je réfléchis... Mes pleurs se sont calmés, plus aucune goutte d'eau ne sort de mes yeux. Je lève une main, paume vers le ciel pour la laisser mollement retomber sur mon ventre.  
C'est dans ces moments où j'ai besoin d'une compagnie, n'importe laquelle... Mais c'est dans ces moments là où personne ne vient m'aider, c'est à chaque fois la même chose.  
Je me sens froid envers les autres, je me sens égoïste, je me sens... Mal... Je me sens distant et renfermé, mais je n'arrive pas à changer, peut-être est-ce à cause de mon amour à sens unique ? Lui ne peut pas m'aimer, je suis son élève, rien de plus !  
Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul.

- **Kakashi ? Que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?**

Ils se rouvrirent instinctivement. Se tenait devant moi l'homme de mes rêves, blond aux yeux azurs, gentil et doux, compréhensif...

- **Hum... Minato-sensei, je...**commençais-je, sentant une larme rouler le long de ma joue.

Les larmes coulent quand on ne veut pas et ne coulent pas lorsqu'on veut, _what the fuck_ ?  
Le Hokage s'agenouilla auprès de moi, perdant son célèbre sourire.

- **Kakashi ? Tu vas bien ?** reprit-il, inquiet.  
- **Hum...**c'est tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Tous mes sentiments et émotions de la journée refirent surface à ce moment là et je m'effondrait en sanglots dans les bras de Minato. Je ne me souviens pas avoir pleuré autant... Il me caressa doucement les cheveux, tentant de me réconforter.

- **Shhh... Kakashi, je suis là, tout va bien...** fit-il d'une voix douce. **Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, même une atroce envie de vomir me prit, je m'écartais brusquement de mon sensei pour me lever et m'éloigner de quelques mètres, derrière un arbre. Je baissais rapidement mon masque, mettant une main sur le tronc pour y prendre appuis. L'autre main était sur mon estomac. Je sentis mon sensei poser une main sur mon épaule. Après que mon estomac se soit vidé, je relevais doucement la tête vers son visage, ne pensant pas à remettre mon masque, j'appuyais mon dos contre le bois derrière moi. Mes larmes avaient cessées leur chute.

- **C'est mon père... Il s'est... Suicidé...**murmurais-je.

Le visage de Minato devint grave puis triste.

- **Je suis sur que... C'est à cause... De sa dernière mission...**je fermais les yeux, sentant mon coeur se faire un peu moins douloureux.

La présence de mon sensei me réconfortait. Il me prit un bras pour me ramener au centre du terrain d'entraînement. Le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon. Minato me lança un kunaï et reprit son sourire.

- **En garde !**me cria-t-il avant de se jeter sur moi.

J'esquivais ses coups sans grands efforts jusqu'à ce que je baisse un peu ma garde pour reprendre mon souffle. Il me plaqua au sol sans grande difficulté, son visage était si près de moi.

- **Ne baisse jamais ta garde, Hatake !** me dit-il, toujours souriant. **Je sens que tu ne m'as pas tout dis.**

Il a visé juste, la mort de mon père n'est qu'un début à mon récit. Il se releva et reprit une distance raisonnable pour un combat.

- **Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, Kakashi,**fit-il, se préparant à revenir vers moi.

Il se mit à courir tel un éclair vers moi, sa chevelure blonde ne faisait qu'une traînée jaune dans le vent. Je l'esquivais.

- **C'est moi,**répondis-je, après avoir à peu près repris mes esprits.

Il reprit sa place initiale, repartant pour une autre attaque.

- **Comment ça ****_"toi"_**** ?** demanda-t-il, intrigué, me plaquant une nouvelle fois au sol.  
- **Mon égoïsme, ma fierté, ma distance...**susurrais-je.

Il se releva encore une fois et se remit sa place. Il prépara une nouvelle offensive.

- **Explique-toi, je ne comprend pas très bien,**avoua-t-il.

Je finis encore par terre, mon sensei au-dessus de moi. A vrai dire, je ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre à ses attaque.

- **Mon caractère envers tous ceux qui m'entourent,** murmurais-je. **J'aimerais... Changé, si je le pouvais... Je ne m'aime pas, je ne pense pas assez aux autres...**

Il me libéra de son emprise, se ruant encore une fois sur moi, mais cette fois-ci, je répondit, le mettant à mon tour au sol.

- **Ne dis pas ça, Kakashi,** fit-il doucement. **Ton père a préféré sauvé ses coéquipiers que finir sa mission, personne ne l'a remercié pour ça, tout le monde le montrait du doigt, il a culpabilisé et était déchiré de l'intérieur, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est tué.**  
- **Alors vous saviez ?**m'écriais-je en me redressant brusquement.

Il acquiesça.

- **Kakashi, je vais te dire une chose; ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles sont des moins que rien, mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs amis sont pire que des moins que rien. Ton père n'était pas un moins que rien, mais un puissant ninja, tu devrais être fier de lui, ne suit pas l'exemple des autres.**

Il sourit. On se releva tous les deux, se tenant face à face, toujours le kunaï dans les mains.

- **En garde !**cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il m'asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac que je ne pus éviter, je tombais à genoux, lâchant le kunaï, tenant de mes deux bras mon abdomen. Minato s'assit auprès de moi.

- **Tout ce que tu dois changer c'est ta froideur envers les autres. Si tu fais ça, ta distance diminuera, les gens t'approcheront, t'aimeront et t'aideront,** il sourit. **Regarde-moi, Kakashi,** il prit mon visage pour le lever vers lui, mes larmes avaient repris leur route. Même si envers **Obito tu te trouves égoïste, lui t'aime beaucoup, il n'a juste pas le courage de venir te parler parce que tu es un génie et lui le rejeté des Uchiwa.**

Mon coeur se serra. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de ce regard azur.

- **Si les gens te regardent de travers, c'est parce que tu es le fils de Sakumo Hatake, ils ont peur que tu fasses la même erreur que lui...** il soupira. **Sauf que ce qu'à fait ton père n'était pas une erreur. Si tu fais la même chose que lui, reste fier. Kakashi, tu auras toujours mon soutien.**

Mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- **Merci, sensei...**soufflais-je.

Peut-être est-ce le moment de lui dire ce que je ressens ? Non... Je ne peux pas... Je me levais et prit le chemin vers chez moi, Minato me retint.

- **Si tu n'as nul part où aller, viens chez moi,**il sourit une nouvelle fois.

Ma salive eut du mal à se faire avalée.

- **Kushina serait heureuse d'avoir une compagnie.**

Je ne put qu'accepter, remettant mon masque en place.  
Je le suivis jusqu'à sa demeure, dans l'obscurité chaque fenêtre des pièces allumées reflétaient dans la rues. Il entra, moi de même. Je retirais mes chaussures et alla m'installer sur le canapé, comme mon sensei me l'avait demandé.

- **C'est vrai !? Tu as ramené le Kakashi Hatake dont tu me parles tout le temps !?** s'écria une voix enjouée dans la cuisine.  
- **Kushina, calme-toi s'il te plait.**

Je me retournais et vis une scène plutôt amusante à l'entrée de la cuisine. Kushina me regardait, les yeux rêveurs, et Minato se grattait le derrière de la tête, rougissante, et souriait bêtement. Sa fiancée s'approcha à grand pas de moi et me prit la main.

- **Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ! Alors alors, raconte-moi tout ! Minato est un bon sensei ? Il n'est pas trop sévère ? Il...**  
- **Ca suffit !**s'énerva mon sensei.

Le _"qu'il est mignon"_ résonnait encore dans mon crâne...  
Kushina repartit dans la cuisine.

- **Bon, le repas est prêt.**

Je suivis une nouvelle fois mon sensei jusqu'à la cuisine et m'assit sur une chaise, autour de la table. A vrai dire, la faim n'était pas au rendez-vous. Kushina prit la parole.

- **On fait comment pour les lits ? Parce que je te rappelle que nous ne possédons qu'un lit double et un canapé, cher Namikaze.**  
- **Eh bien, vu que Kakashi est notre invité, je lui laisse ma place dans le lit, je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser dormir sur le canapé,** répondit Minato.  
- **Mais...** tentais-je, je fus ignoré.  
- **Hum... Je sais bien que ça va te tracasser toute la nuit si un autre que toi venait dans mon lit,** souffla-t-elle.  
- **Pas faux...** murmura mon sensei.  
- **Alors je prendrais le canapé,**finit Kushina.

Son fiancé acquiesça, moi je ne dit plus un mot. Je n'avais pas encore compris que j'allais dormir avec l'homme de mes fantasmes. Je ne le compris que lorsque j'étais dans la salle de bain, juste après ma douche, au moment où je remettais mon masque. Mon cerveau avait tilté alors que je me regardais dans le miroir et que Minato était apparut derrière moi. Il ne dit rien, faisant simplement un sourire. Je sortis de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre le lit, mon coeur battant la chamade. Quand il me rejoint, une étouffante chaleur envahit mon corps jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Mon souffle se fit plus rapide, Minato le remarqua.

- **Kakashi ? Ca va ?** demanda-t-il.  
- **Ou... Oui,**réussis-je à sortir.

Il se tourna vers moi. Je voyais ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité.  
Non, je ne peux pas lui dire... Il faut que je le laisse tranquille avec mes sentiments... Il faut que je le laisse tranquille tout court...  
Il s'approcha de moi et abaissa mon masque. Ma respiration se fit entendre, très forte dans la chambre. Il posa une main sur ma poitrine, il dut sentir la chaleur de mon corps, il la retira. Je fermais les yeux, je le sentis retirer les couvertures et m'observer de la tête aux pieds.

- **Tu me caches quelque chose, toi,**susurra-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentais de garder les yeux fermés. Je le sentis approcher son visage du mien, son souffle sur mon cou me fit frissonner et ne fit que renforcer mon excitation ainsi que le chaleur qui m'entourait.

- **Kakashi, dis-moi tout...** souffla-t-il.  
- **Je...**commençais-je.

Non, je ne peux pas lui dire !

- **Je vous...**

Je ne dois pas lui dire !

- **Aime...**

Je l'ai dit...  
Mon coeur se desserra, sentant un poids en moins. Je le sentis sourire près de mon oreille.

- **Alors c'était ça ?**fit-il.

Il passa une main le long de mes côtes, de mes hanches et l'arrêta sur mon entre-jambe déjà durcit.

- **Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt que je te faisais cet effet, Kakashi,**murmura-t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il me chante là ?

- **Je... Je ne pouvais pas !** m'écriais-je.  
- **Shh ! Parle moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller Kushina !**  
- **Désolé...**

Mon coeur battit plus fort, la chaleur montait encore et encore, tellement que j'en avais mal au bas-ventre; je grimaçais. Minato sembla désolé.

- **Hum...** gémis-je de douleur.  
- **Désolé Kakashi, je n'ai pas le droit de toucher mes élèves...**s'excusa-t-il.

Je baissais mon masque pour mieux respirer. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il ne puisse pas toucher ses élèves ! Je t'aime Minato ! Tu comprends pas ?

- **C'est bon, de toute façon j'ai réussit à tenir deux ans, plus longtemps ne changerait rien...**lâchais-je dans un souffle.

Il sembla surprit, il tomba sur ses fesses. Moi même je fus surpris de ces paroles qui sont sorties toutes seules.

- **C'est pas ce que...**

Quelque chose me coupa, une bouche. La sienne... Je fermais les yeux pour mieux la sentir. Instinctivement j'entr'ouvris mes lèvres pour qu'il puisse faire entrer sa langue. Le baiser devint un peu plus intense, il se plaça bien au-dessus de moi, remontant ses mains sous mon haut, caressant mon torse aussi blanc que la neige. Il se sépara de moi pour me regarder.

- **Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait subir ça pendant tout ce temps, je suis trop aveugle,**souffla-t-il.

Je sens qu'il le fait pour moi, pas pour lui... Je sens que, ce sera la première et dernière fois... Alors je ferai tout pour en profiter le plus possible !  
Il approcha sa bouche de mon cou, il le lécha et le mordilla légèrement, juste assez pour qu'un gémissement non contrôlé sorte de ma bouche. Je me laissais aller sous ses caresses. Il faisait rouler l'un de mes tétons entre ses doigts, tandis que son autre main descendait au-dessus de mon boxer pour ainsi caresser ma douloureuse érection. Je refermais les yeux.

- **Han... Sensei...**murmurais-je.

Sa bouche se recolla à la mienne sans plus attendre. Je sentis qu'il baissait mon boxer et attrapait mon membre durcit depuis un bout de temps pour y faire des vas-et-vient dessus.  
Il amena sa bouche jusqu'à mon sexe, faisant des traînées de salive le long de mon torse au passage; je sentis son souffle dessus me faire frémir.

- **Promet moi une chose en échange, Kakashi... N'en parle à personne, même pas à Obito,**murmura-t-il avant de le prendre en bouche.

Je me cambrais violemment, à m'en faire mal au dos.

- **Ah ! Ou... Oui !**criais-je.

Je le sentis sourire et accélérer ses mouvements sur mon membre. Je ne mis pas plus de temps pour me déverser dans sa bouche. Il remonta à mon visage.

- **Ni même à Kushina,**souffla-t-il.

Je hochais la tête, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle. Je rouvris les yeux et le vis retirer son propre bas, découvrant un imposant sexe. Je sentis deux de ses doigts glisser jusqu'à mon intimité et venir en moi. Je grimaçais sous cette mince douleur. Il retira ses doigts et plaça mes cuisses de part et d'autres de son torse. Il me pénétra d'un coup de reins.

- **Aaahhh !**hurlais-je.

Il ne bougea pas, je m'habituais peu à peu à sa présence. Il commença de doux vas-et-vient en moi, touchant à de multiples reprises ma prostate. Je l'entendis gémir et pousser des soupirs de bien-être. Je me sentais bien.  
Il me tira contre son torse et enfouie sa tête dans mon cou. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus violents et irréguliers. C'est dans un cri rauque que je sentis sa semence s'écouler au plus profond de moi. Nous retombions tout les deux sur le lit, lui sur moi.  
Il respira plus calmement avant moi, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se remit à côté de moi et rabattit les couvertures sur nous.

- **Kakashi,** il m'appelait. **C'est ta première fois ?**

C'est embarrassant comme question !

- **Euh... Non, pourquoi ?**demandais-je réussissant à respirer normalement.

Il ignora ma question. Je reprit.

- **Sensei...** je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.  
- **M'oui ?**  
- **Je... Merci...**

Il ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois.

- **Kakashi, Kushina attend un enfant et...**

Je tournais la tête de son côté, attendant la suite.

- **Lorsqu'il sera genin, j'aimerai que tu sois son sensei. Tu pourras faire ça pour moi ?**  
- **Oui...** soufflais-je. **Je serais un bon maître pour votre fils, je vous le promet. Il me dépassera... Il vous dépassera !**  
- **J'espère bien,** il sourit de plus belle. **Je te fais confiance, Kakashi ! Allez, dormons, sinon nous ne serons pas à l'heure au rendez-vous.**

Je me réveillais difficilement grâce aux appels de mon sensei qui était déjà prêt à partir.

- **Attendez moi ! Minato-sensei !**hurlais-je en me levant.

Mes reins me firent souffrirent, je grimaçais.  
Nous arrivions au terrains d'entraînement avec une demie-heure de retard, même Obito était venu à l'heure !

- **Eh ben ! Je suis surprise que notre cher vieux sensei arrive en retard !**s'exclama Rin.

Minato se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- **Hum... Un petit souci de réveil.**

L'entraînement commença sans plus de bavardage, je m'étais assis auprès de Minato attendant mon tour pour le combat.

- **Minato-sensei, je...** commençais-je.  
- **Ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tout doit rester entre nous,**fit-il, sérieux.

Il me regarda, et me fit un sourire.

- **Kakashi, je ne me marierai pas avec Kushina, je sens que ma mort ne va pas tarder, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de Naruto en tant que sensei. Tiendras-tu ta promesse ?**

Comment ça _"sa mort"_? Mon coeur rata un battement.

- **Oui, sensei...**soufflais-je.

Une brise vint ébouriffer nos cheveux. Minato me serra dans ses bras.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, Kakashi... Merci**

C'est là que je me sentais le mieux... Merci pour votre amour, Minato-sensei... Merci pour cette nuit qui restera dans mon coeur... Merci pour tout...

* * *

Venez lire tous mes écrits sur : Saishi-Kithuz-Utawa .skyrock .com (en retirant les espaces avant chaque point) !


End file.
